


Is This A Fairytale?

by TheLaziestMotherfucker



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angst, Cynicism, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Ghost Talk, I might not continue this, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Maybe - Freeform, Romance, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLaziestMotherfucker/pseuds/TheLaziestMotherfucker
Summary: A lot can be missed in a large castle. Maybe five people can find each other in it.





	1. Once upon time… That’s how fairytales always start, right?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. I might not even continue it. Depends...

Once upon time… That’s how fairytales always start, right? Good. Once upon a time, in a small, far away kingdom known as Rhodia, a baby boy was born. This boy wasn’t ordinary for he was the Prince and would be the future King of the land, but didn’t know that of course, he was only like 5 minutes old and was too busy learning how to breathe air instead of water, but he would find out later, you know as he began to walk, talk, and listen. 

The boy grew up, learning far more about subjects he didn’t care about then the ones he did. Wasn’t that the life story of every child? Learning stuff that you didn’t think you’d ever use? Yeah, pretty much, but it was different for him supposedly. That was what all the adults who worked in the castle said. He trained, he studied, he did everything that a prince was expected to do, but he did nothing that a _child_ was supposed to do either. Try telling that to a 5-year-old, it won’t make any sense. 

So, the Prince was a child but he wasn’t being raised as one, that was the talk of the castle. All these parents were talking about this sad, little Prince and everything they observed about him and his parents. They all came to one common observation and that was it, and that was what the Prince’s tutor confirmed, the person that was probably closest to the child. Now _that_ is kind of sad. 

“ _He’s a creative kid - a smart kid - but he isn’t a happy one. The worst part about that is how he will never know why he is unhappy, and there’s a chance he will never find such a feeling. His parent made sure to make him as obedient and unfeeling as they possibly can. I’m afraid I’m closest thing that poor bastard has to a friend._ ” 

All the adults felt for him and all the other children envied him. The life of royalty seemed so glamorous and carefree, filled with anything and everything they wanted, and this one little boy seemed to have it all. The boy had no chance of making friends, but envy left him even fewer options. The adults who felt sad for him were kind and warm-hearted but they couldn’t be friends with a child. A child was supposed to have friends their own age, not people who were as old as their parents. 

Once again, time went on, as time does. Everyone grew up because unfortunately that was what happened in life. People who were grown up got old and people who were children grew up. It’s a sick cycle who the fuck knows why it exists. People changed out of the castle in retirement and new people replaced them, typically their children, the same children who used to envy the Prince. 

Their feelings of envy faded into disinterest as those kids grew up and made sense of the crazy fucking world around them. The Prince existed, and yeah, they worked for his family, so who gave a shit? They didn’t know the Prince and he didn’t know them, as long as they were employed they were okay. 

They didn’t know each other’s life’s story, and to be frank, no one cared. They didn’t _need_ to know. Everyone is too wrapped up in their own life and jobs sometimes to care about someone else’s. Obviously, people care about each other - that came out _way_ too cynical - but it’s difficult to care for a name sometimes. They didn’t know the face, they didn’t know the life, all they knew was a name with no face, who was still living and breathing, and was okay as far as they knew. 

So, nothing changed from when the five of them were kids in all honesty. 

The Prince, unbeknownst to them was still lonely and still miserable, and he had no idea why. Meanwhile, the people he knew – the people that were the closest he’s ever been to having friends - were leaving, and new people were coming in – people he didn’t know - who were strictly there for the job. 

The other kids were in a similar state of having little to no friends, but they had their crazy lives to distract them from that upsetting fact. They had their jobs and their families and plenty of time in the world to make friends. Everything would be okay. Hopefully… It would be okay, right? Yeah. Yeah, okay. Good.

They all wholeheartedly believed that, too. Right up until…. 

“Guys,” Ram said, feet somehow sliding down the stone floor, almost crashing into the table. They all jumped in a fright. Tanya wanted to slap him, April rolled her eyes, and Matteusz was torn out of whatever daydream his head was floating in. Ram’s chest was heaving, his breathing was harsh and shallow. His face was red from running but he still looked like he had seen a ghost, which to be honest, wouldn’t be all surprising. They were in a castle, right? That shit is common. 

History, even for this fairytale, was _filled_ with ghosts. Most of them were still white women wearing white dresses who were called – guess what – the white lady. They roamed the grounds for literally no reason at all then they would vanish for no reason at all. Maybe Ram saw one of those. Maybe he tried to flirt with her than she vanished. They could add it onto the growing list of sightings. Maybe make a few extra pounds. Who knows. 

Ram winced as he tried to catch his breath. “Guys,” He started over. “Something – something happened.” He got out between breaths. 

“What?” Tanya asked, only mildly interested. This was the second time today Ram scared him. It might’ve been an accident this time, but he still scared her, and she was still mad about this morning.

“I,” He said, hand flying over his heart. “I think the Prince is dead.”

Yeah, they believed they would be okay, right up until he said that. Goddamnit. 


	2. Why did the Prince’s bedroom have to be at the top of the tower on the opposite side of castle?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang tries to wake up the Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote all of this in one day and I'm too tired to proof read at the moment and tbh I feel like I have such few people reading my work lately that I'm like do I really need to?
> 
> I almost named this chapter after a Galavant song

So what was it that happened minutes before? Oh, right, okay, so the Prince is dead. Not dead, dead, but mostly dead. Not like _Princess Bride_ mostly dead, but like if this bastard didn’t get help soon he would be dead. You know, that middle ground. Not quite dead, but basically dead because no one knew what the fuck was wrong. This was that kind of situation.

This shit wasn’t pretty, either. His lips didn’t stay red or plump, or however you want to describe lips, they were blue. He hadn’t been breathing much. Occasionally he had been breathing, but it was small and constrained and faint, anyone would believe he was dead. His parents would’ve declared him dead, but shit, that wasn’t really saying something. They might be his parents, and they might be royalty, but bitches were dumb as fuck. That was maybe their fault, maybe not, who nows what their upbringing was like. That doesn’t excuse their shittiness, but it _does_ explain it.

The Prince’s lips were as blue as blue berries, and his skin was so pale that it’s basically translucent. In other words, it was like _deadly_ pale. It wasn’t that European pale, it’s that dead, sickly, ugly looking pale. The kind that hurt to look at. That was what that guy Ram saw. A skinny looking, blue lipped, deathly pale blonde boy lying limply in his bed, refusing to move even with someone pushing down on his bones. This is a fairytale, it started with “once upon”, right?

It doesn’t sound like one at the moment. A Prince, the one who usually rescues the Princess ~~(hahaha that shit definitely ain't happening)~~ , dead? Nah, that wasn’t what usually happened. Not all fairytales are the same. This was a tale indeed but not the typical one. Despite it’s unusual beginning, it may or may not have the same ever after as the rest. That depends on if you read far enough to see the end.

Obviously, the Prince was still lying limply in his bed when they all entered the room. He hadn’t moved at all since Ram had ran out. Urgent, but out of breath - why did the Prince’s bedroom have to be at the top of the tower on the opposite side of castle? - they four children stumbled to the side of his bed. Their heads were dizzy and their bodies hurt all over. Ram was so close to passing out. He might be the fittest of them but the three of them were still surprised that he didn’t die on the run over here.

After regrettably coughing, hacking, and gasping all over the Prince’s presumed corpse, the four teenagers caught their breath. Tanya was the first to come into focus as she put her finger under the Prince’s nose, testing to see if he was breathing. She let out a relieved but simultaneously irritated sigh as a shallow and short breath let his nose. So, that sprinting was for nothing?

“He’s breathing,” Tanya croaked out, turning and sitting down beside the Prince. She probably shouldn’t do that, but the Prince was out cold, so it wasn’t like she was going to get in trouble. April collapsed into the nearby chair and Matteusz fell on his ass, probably bruising it against the stone floor.

“Okay. Good. Awesome.” Ram heaved out, nodding slightly before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fainted, with Matteusz breaking his fall. He winced as Ram’s head probably left a painful bruise on his leg too.

After a few minutes of rest, which they probably shouldn’t have done, their minds slowly became less foggy and came back to their bodies. Matteusz moved Ram’s head and stumbled up and over to the bed. “He looks dead,” He said, tilting his head in observation.

It was true. It didn’t make sense how someone breathing could look as dead as he did. Tanya leaned over, putting her finger underneath his nose again. It was fainter. Matteusz expression transformed from curiosity to concern at the flash of worry across Tanya’s face. He pressed his fingers to the boy’s neck, searching for a pulse. It was faint, so faint that it was almost non-existent.

April joined in, standing in between Matteusz and Tanya; meanwhile, Ram was still out on the floor. Two bodies in a room and three teenagers to deal with them, what do you do? That shit sounded like the beginning of a joke or a riddle, but alas it was not. It was real. Really fucking real.

She took the boy’s cold wrist in her hands. She turned it over to feel for a pulse when she saw black veins shooting down his pale arm.

“Shit!” April shouted, dropping his arm back on the bed, hands up in the air.

They all shared the same look: _FUCK!_

“What is it? What do we do?” Matteusz asked in the same panicked tone, stepping away from the bed in anxiety. He was pacing back and forth in short strides, not sure if he should stay next to the bed or not.

“Wait,” Tanya said, picking up the arm. “Wait,” She snapped her fingers. “I’ve seen this before. It’s…” She gasped. “He’s been poisoned!” She exclaimed with a slight smile on her face. Look, she figured it out, she was allowed to be proud of herself. Hell, she was probably making her mom proud, too. Not only did she recognize the signs of the poison but she saved the Prince! Who better to save than a guy who’s absolutely loaded!

“What do we do?” Matteusz exclaimed, deciding to stand next to the bed.

“Easy. Stick your fingers down his throat.” She shrugged. You know, no biggie. They haven't even met him, but you know, the best way to get to know someone is by sticking your fingers down their throat to save their life, right? That right there is how you make life long friends. Or you know, lovers. Either way, it's a life long memory, whether you like it or not. 

Both his and April’s eyes widened. “What?!”

“We need him to vomit up as much poison as he can until I can look up what the cure is. That way we can, you know, make sure he lives.”

“And why can’t you do it?” April asked.

Tanya rolled her eyes. “Because I called it being poison. Duh.” She looked between April and Matteusz, waiting for one of them to do it.

April started rolling up her sleeve but Matteusz was already ahead of her. With an incredible look of disgust and quite possibly a hint of regret, Matteusz opened the Prince’s mouth and straight up shoved his fingers down the teenagers throat.

An awkward silence fell upon the room. This felt like a joke, too. Five teenagers in a room, one is passed out while the other is dying and he has two shoved down his throat in an attempt to get him to vomit. It wasn’t a joke, but shit that made a funny story.

Matteusz didn’t dare look down at the Prince, who was still unconscious, he firmly held his eye contact with Tanya. “How long – “ He started but was instantly cut off by the hacking from the boy underneath him. With one eye open, Matteusz turned to look at the boy, fingers still in his throat. He was gagging but nothing was happening, not yet. Matteusz held them there right up until...

The boy rolled over the side of the bed, vomiting right onto his shoes.

Welp, he’s awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was consistent with the first chapter


	3. Ughhhh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More walking...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much happens in this chapter i'm not gonna lie. I just needed to wrap it up to get to so we can get to other stuff.

Previously on….. whatever the fuck this mess is (honestly, who even knows). 

Lol, just kidding! If you’ve been reading and paying attention, then odds are you remember. Yes, doing a ‘previously on’ would make my word count higher, thus attracting viewers who want longer written works, but alas, there hasn’t been enough traction for that kind of energy, attitude, and/or dedication (how do the writers of Galavant do it?) 

The gang’s got some rotten luck. Like, some really shit luck. Like, they got the bottom of the barrel - the barrel that’s been holding moldy and dissected fruits for _months._ Yeah, they got _that_ barrel. It smells and it’s messy and it makes them want to run away despite having no energy to run, so they have to crawl away. So, in other words, they’re fucked. 

Thankfully, they have a strong, conscious giraffe to help out. Unfortunately for him, he has to walk with a semi-conscious Prince slung over his shoulder, _but_ fortunately for _them_ , they don’t have to carry him and can crawl their way to Mrs. Adeola’s room for the cure. They weren’t crawling, but they were slowly shuffling their feet down the corridors, practically _miles_ behind Matteusz, who was slowly making his way up the stairs, with the Prince’s head bouncing against his back. 

Unlike the Prince’s room, the apothecary was only up about five steps (thank god!), so Matteusz was knocking on the door in a matter of seconds. He does not know much about Tanya’s mother, or Tanya in general, but from what he’s gathered she is a force to be reckoned with, so maybe Matteusz pounding on the door late at night was not the smartest idea, but his feet were drenched in vomit and he was pretty sure that his backside would be too if he didn’t put the Prince down soon. So like, could you blame him? 

The door opened and against his usual manners, Matteusz ran in without a word and slammed the Prince down on the nearest flat object available, just in time for him to throw up again, but this time on himself. Matteusz chose to count that as a win in this streak of bad luck they were having. The vomit knocked everyone into action. Despite the vomit and the blood shot eyes and black veins, he still felt a weird obligation to say, “He is not okay.” 

Matteusz didn’t see Vivian but he was 99% sure that she rolled her eyes at him. Like, duh, bitch, you don’t say? Huh, weird, couldn’t tell by all the vomit, sweat, and overall death-like appearance. Cool, good to know. Appreciate the update. Just thought the twink was pale, but sick, huh? Can you believe? UH YEAH YOU CAN FUCKING BELIEVE IT BECAUSE HE STRAIGHT UP LOOKS LIKE HE’S GONNA DIE. Honestly it was miracle that he didn’t die. A miracle named Tanya.

Stupid question, but Matteusz likes to say something to explain how or why he’s in certain places. Call it a quirk or call it manners, it doesn’t really matter. 

Matteusz started rolling up the Prince’s sleeves whilst Mrs. Adeola felt his sweat soaked forehead. 

“Tanya said he was poisoned,” He said, showing her his arms.

Her eyes widened in what was obviously horror and she frantically nodded her head. “Put him on the bed!” She ordered, hurrying to the door. “Tanya! I need your help!” She screamed down the corridors, most definitely reaching her daughter who, against her wish, was running again through the dark castle. And Matteusz, against his wish, was once again getting covered in vomit as he tried to maneuver the Prince onto the bed. 

In minutes, everyone was reunited in the room. Then in seconds, everyone but Tanya and the Prince were kicked out of the room. They were apparently too “loud” and “frantic” and “not helping.” They all called bullshit, but it was that kind of bullshit that they knew deep down was true. To them, their yelling and running was a natural, human reaction, that was intended to be helpful, but… Okay, they knew that they were most definitely not helping with the situation. They were just straight up panicking and making everything worse. 

Blame the severity of the reaction though on inexperience, exhaustion, and fear. No one wants to lose their job. If the Prince dies then they are _fucked_! Yes, they cared about his life too and hoped that he lived the rest of it out until he died by dragon or war or random human combustion or simply just old age. Knowing royalty, it was going to be the first three. But yes, they wanted him to die of natural causes when the time was right! They weren’t monsters! 

 _But…_ Like every human being…their hearts prodded and worried about their own well-beings.

Humans can care for themselves and their futures while being selfless at the same time. They were the ones who found him. What if they were blamed and were beheaded? A beheading was probably generous for this kingdom. 

Matteusz, Ram, and April all sat against the opposite side of the door, listening to the raging chaos inside, hoping it will come to an end. 

 

**xXx**

 

“Who knew Ram was a such a snuggler,” April said, giving that gum showing smile. It was a beautiful smile. Honestly, how anyone looks at that smile and doesn’t think she’s an angel is a dumbass. Not a edgy, thot, or depressed dumbass, just a straight up dumb dumbass.

Ram’s face was buried into Matteusz’s naked shoulder. The Prince’s vomit dripped all down his shirt and none of them could stand the smell or sight of it. So now, thanks to the Prince, he was shirtless and barefoot. He didn’t blame him for throwing up of course, he had been poisoned, but he really couldn’t have moved in the other direction? Okay, let’s not get into that. 

Moving on. 

A tad bit of envy prodded at everyone because Ram somehow managed to be cute while he snored. That was supposed to be everyone’s weakness and yet he was fucking gorgeous. The bastard looked like a hand chiseled statue by the gods, but the truth is that he’s always looked hot rather than cute. He was cute in that moment. Neither of them knew how Ram managed to look so good with drool and sweat running down his face while snoring, but goddamnit it, he did it. 

The door swung open and the three teens fell back with Ram jolting awake. They stared up at an exhausted but smug looking Tanya. She threw her arms up in the air. “He’s cured!” 

Yes! They weren’t dying today!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a bit of a weird time writing this so feedback is welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> If this fanfic came out sarcastic and cynical from the outside perspective then great! I was going for that.


End file.
